


open house

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho and Xiumin go dogging.





	open house

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #19 & #20](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): public sex & dirty talk
> 
> **warnings:** public sex, dirty talk, exhibitionism
> 
> I misread #20's hotdogging as dogging, so this is my spite fill.

-

So Junmyeon had been a little tipsy when he first suggested the idea, and Minseok may have been just sleep-deprived enough to agree, but how it happened didn't matter when _what_ was happening is that the car was parked by the Han river, and Junmyeon was happily undoing Minseok's jeans to get his cock out.

'Is anyone watching yet, _hyung_,' asks Junmyeon as strokes the still-soft dick in his hands, kissing the tip sweetly.

Minseok leans back in the driver's seat, glancing out the window at the night sky and the city lights reflecting off the river's black, glimmering surface. Junmyeon's tonguing the ridge of his cock now, his lips soft and wet over the head as his hand slowly works the shaft, surprisingly patient about Minseok getting hard.

Then again, Junmyeon's always been too fucking good at sucking dick, and the promise of his mouth working over Minseok's cock while strangers walked up to the car and watched had arousal simmering in Minseok's gut.

It takes a few minutes before they get an audience, not that Minseok minds. Junmyeon is busy bobbing his head up and down Minseok's cock, his mouth wet and warm all, feeling so good, while one of his hands strokes the base. Minseok knows Junmyeon could deepthroat him easily, use that strangely long tongue to even lick at his balls, but this isn't about the blowjob, really.

'There's two guys, maybe three,' murmurs Minseok finally, one hand coming up to tangle in Junmyeon's hair, take a grip. 'They really want to see you work, Junmyeon-ah.'

And, of course, Junmyeon moans, the sound of it shooting straight to Minseok's balls as he bucks up into the hot wetness of Junmyeon's mouth. Glancing out the window, he can see silhouettes of men coming up to the car, close enough that Minseok can follow the line of arms being jammed down the front of their waistbands, clearly teasing their own cocks as Junmyeon shoves all of Minseok's cock down his throat, showing off.

'_Fuck_, you like that? You like having people see you be a slut for cock?' Minseok groans, tipping his head back as Junmyeon hollows out his cheeks. The sudden spike of friction has Minseok cock spitting precome over Junmyeon's wet, warm tongue, and Junmyeon pulls his mouth back to tongue the sensitive slit, coaxing out more. 'You're so fucking good at this, should go out there and help everyone else after you're done with me.'

Junmyeon pops off Minseok's cock with a wet, filthy noise, staring up at him as he moves his head lower to take Minseok's sac into his mouth. Minseok groans. 'Would you suck on a stranger's balls, Junmyeonnie? Or are you just giving them a show?'

Of course, Junmyeon doesn't reply except to touch his teeth to the sensitive skin of Minseok's balls, just enough to have Minseok arching, wanting to press into the sensation for _more_. Fuck. He wants to fuck Junmyeon's mouth. He wants to show their audience exactly what Junmyeon can fucking handle.

'Suck my cock properly,' he tells him, voice low and wrecked, gripping Junmyeon's hair and dragging his mouth along the underside to the crown. 'Show all these nice men how you take my cock.'

'Yes, hyung,' replies Junmyeon, pressing the words messily against the head, his smug smirk splitting apart until he swallows Minseok's cock down to the base, as easy as can be.

'Shit.' Minseok gasps, his other hand wrenching the hem of his shirt upwards and tucking it under his chin, showing all these strangers his muscled stomach, the cut of his hips leading to his cock that he's fucking up into Junmyeon's mouth. Junmyeon moans as Minseok shoves his cock into his throat over and over, loving how the friction and how he gags when Minseok fucks just a little too hard.

Glancing out the window, he can see the strangers have pulled their cocks out, jerking off to Junmyeon desperately sucking Minseok's dick even as Minseok meets him halfway with each buck of his hips, trying to cram all his cock down Junmyeon's throat. 'They're getting off on this, y'know,' he pants, his orgasm building in his balls that are covered in Junmyeon's drool as Junmyeon moans in reply. 'They want to fuck your sweet mouth too, use you just like I'm using you, want to be me fucking you—'

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and sucks hard, cheeks hollowing out, as Minseok pushes Junmyeon's mouth to the base, groaning loudly at the friction. 'Going to fucking come, going to come on your face just the way you like it, Junmyeonnie.'

He fucks his hips upwards as Junmyeon lets his jaw go slack, letting Minseok use his mouth at his own erratic pace, riding that crest of pleasure building in his balls as he starts to ramble, 'going to fucking cover you with it, make you wear it as we drive home, make sure everyone fucking knows what I did to you, fuck—'

His orgasm hits him suddenly, and he uses the grip in Junmyeon's hair to pull him off as his cock kicks and comes, spurting white lines over Junmyeon's cheeks and across his nose and mouth, staining his grinning pink lips as he stares up at Minseok, gaze knowing.

For a moment, Minseok feels unfairly exposed—wiping the tip of his cock over Junmyeon's mouth until Junmyeon licks it clean—and he brings Junmyeon up to look out the driver's side window, at their audience of strangers shooting their loads into the gravel parking lot around their car.

'I think they liked it, hyung,' says Junmyeon, his voice utterly wrecked, glancing at Minseok out of the corner of his eye. 'Liked you showing your abs and your dick to fuck me up.'

'Clean up,' says Minseok instead, letting go of Junmyeon's hair and tucking his cock back into his undershorts and jeans.

'Next time, do you want me to ride you in the backseat?'

Minseok throws a pack of tissues at him. 'Who said there was going to be a next time—'

Junmyeon only laughs. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> there is 100% a next time. thanks for reading!


End file.
